felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherogeth Kotte
http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/shero.png Throughout time he’s been called Sheggorath, Sheggo, Skeggiswrath, Sherogeth, and various plain names like Matt or Jack. This feline man is a creature of many names and a handsome gentleman of charmingly dark nature. Due to centuries worth of general torture and pain many various insanity’s have emerged in his faintly splintered personality. He’s a little more than slightly insane, kept vaguely sane by his wits and intellect, though he’s always unpredictable. He can be slightly over powering, outgoing, witty, dangerously playful, though he’s usually cheerful or casual, and has a sense of humour, favourably dark. At his worst he’s unrelentingly cruel and creatively twisted, he also has a wrathful palpable temper that can be easily set off, usually by threatening any one of the things he loves. His loves are mainly alcohol, particularly whiskey, or scotch, but also playing with minds, and his friends and family. He gets annoyed at being called certain things, like kitty, or old. He hates water due to some psychological trauma, and dislikes dog like creatures because the cat demon‘s strong dislike leaks into his mind. About four thousand five hundred years ago he was an everyday human named Shero Kotte. With black hair and stormy eyes, he was a prime youth working as a sheep herder from a Scottish village on the isle of Orkney called Skara Brea. But things changed in his young ordinary life with the accidental gift and curse of power when with the destruction of his village and all its inhabitants he tied his descendants and himself, through blood, to a demoncat lineage. Now he and any strong enough offspring have become a Neko, or Naravirala, in English both can translate to cat man, a sort of werecat breed. When provoked he goes (often unwillingly) into a powerful complete demon cat form. It is only just big enough to carry one person’s body like a stick in its mouth. It’s large lithe body is similar to a leopards though it’s stripy fur bristles with spikes. The cat is intelligent though unnamed. When it wants to communicate, which isn’t often, it uses the voices of those it killed in Shero’s village in a psychic communication. Physically it usually only growls and roars, unless it’s had catnip, then amusingly it purrs and acts like a kitten, though its still very destructive. It seems he has very small amount of control over the creature, though he can knock it out if he is desperate enough to stop it. The demon cat can also leave his body if it has another suitable host. This will be only temporary though, and the demon is reluctant to move. The rest of his past is long, rich and complex involving a lot of merriment, trickery, boats, torture, drinking, demons, and some Gods, writing about the rest of his adventures would take up many pages. He’s had run ins with Vikings, Indians, werewolves, Chinese monks, witches, vampires, and pirates, though not together and not in that order. He’s had a few families and relationships, one of which was Ruinily. However some ended extremely badly so relationships in general scare him, despite him innocently having a flirty personality. One branch of his family survived and Lunasif is in the newest generation. Presently he met and married Saji , a powerful being that also tricked him into giving his blood so she could create their son, Sheggan , from a strange stone called a godstone. For some reason the child retains a lot of his current physical and personality traits despite the fact that Sheggan stays with Saji most of the time. His most commonly used power is manipulating darkness, or literally dark matter into tangible objects, mainly into strong shields or agile whip like tendrils. He also has control over an electrical energy that changes colour and power depending on his mood. A deep and bright purple is its usual colour, red is when he is angery or frustrated, and if it condenses into a white energy he is in the mood to kill everything near him. This energy is what he uses to pull open portals in the fabric of the dimensions, though they are usually temporary. The ones in the Felkyo shop that he is experimenting with are frozen in place with their edges crystallized to keep them open. He also has various mental powers like mind reading and illusions from his days as a God. The illusions he creates are sent straight through the mind bypassing the physical senses, and manipulating the signals to the body. He uses the mind reading sparingly since it has gotten him into trouble. He knows how to use several seals, mainly demonic and protective ones, again this art is used sparingly as unless it is drawn with energy, (which is tricky) it takes a while to draw the seals. He can and has summoned and dealt with demons, and occasionally zombies. He also has a small invisible dimensional pocket in the air that is enchanted to follow him. His main physical weapon is a treasured metallic rod topped with a large dark purple crystal staff that can be summoned from anywhere in any dimension. He made it himself from the dark crystals extracted from demons souls. He also has a delicate dark crystal dagger, but its main purpose is to send things between the demon world and the human one, so its not that useful in a fight, although it can be used to banish people to other dimensions. The crystal it is made from can carry the signature of whatever dimension he’s sending it to, or from. So carefully using his energy he agitates the blades ability and stabs the dagger into whatever he wants to send. He has also been gifted a golden dagger from his close friend Konro in the Sanctuary bar where he is often found. Sherogeth 's class is administrator. Category:Lore Category:Felkyo shop Category:Administrators